


Milton's 50's diner and second service

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Diners, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Roller Derby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and pies, and the one with the more characters, but it's a diner and not a coffee shop, but modern setting, it's the cutest thing i ever wrote, road 66, roller skates, the miltons are everywhere, vintage vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: The Winchesters are travelling along the road sixty six and stop for a meal. How typical of Dean to choose a 50’s diner for it. The town’s vintage vibes make them stay for a little longer. Sam gets a job at the diner for the summer.Love is in the air. People say they put some in the water too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my two lovely beta readers @spnyoucantkeepmedown and @i-beed-salt (you can find us on tumblr)  
> Without them, this would be just a bunch of wrong spelled words put one after the other.
> 
> New chapters on Tuesdays and Fridays. Yay!
> 
> If you're interested by a little music playlist to go with the fic. [let's swing baby](https://play.spotify.com/user/tarangol/playlist/5ad8TGFAXFbjmI90morguL?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open).

They were crossing one of those little towns lost in the middle of nowhere on the road sixty six. It smelt like peaceful countryside. People were sharing “good days” in the middle of the street, the sun was harassing and the dust was flying in the air. The leather of the backseat stuck to Sam’s back and the hot air coming from the car window didn’t help at all. He had been gently dozing for hours when the Impala slowed down in the main road.

“Here, here.” Dean pointed toward a diner. 

Sam looked to the front of the establishment and smiled to himself. Of course, Dean chose a vintage diner. The front read “Milton’s 50’s Diner” in red neons and under that, above the windows, coffee, steaks, milkshakes, burgers and of course pies. Dean just couldn’t help himself. When John parked the car, which didn’t look out of place in front of the diner, a redhead waitress on roller skates came out of it and rolled along an elderly woman to help her cross the street. Dean looked like Christmas came early this year. John and Sam shared a knowing look. They entered the diner, the air conditioning was a relief in the heat of the summer.

The decoration assaulted Sam’s half awake eyes from the long road. Typical black and white chessboard floor, with bright red tables and benches ran along the windows, the chrome stools at the counter were all full of people. They sat down at one of the tables. The redhead waitress reentered the diner and Dean’s eyes lighted up with hope, but she went to another table and a short guy in red pants and striped shirt uniform appeared next to them instead of her. Dean still ordered a burger and a piece of pie, John asked for a steak and fries, only Sam settled for a veggie meal, to what he added an ice cream that looked like a mountain of treats when it arrived on the table under Dean’s hungry eyes. The time they finished to eat, the diner was much less crowded.

“Could you point us to a decent place to sleep?” John asked their waiter whose name tag read “Gabriel”.  
“You’re on vacation already, lucky boys?”  
  
The fact a guy around Sam’s age could call John “boy” was nothing less than precious. But the warm smile on his lips and the kind face didn’t call to be put back in his right place. John simply shook his head by the negative in answer.  
  
“No, we’re in the middle of a road trip. We’re wandering the US.”  
“So, cheap but comfortable, I guess.”  
“Yep, exactly.” Dean agreed.  
“The motel at the exit of the town is to be avoided at all costs unless you have a thing for bed bugs. It’s the Shurley’s pension that you’re looking for, and I don’t say that because it’s family.” Gabriel winked.  
“If we say we’re coming on Gabriel’s recommendation, will we get a discount?” Dean dared to ask to Sam’s most horror. 

He really hated that sort of questions they were always forced to ask to stick the most to the skinny budget they had. Gabriel swallowed a laugh.

“I’m afraid not, but you will certainly be forbidden to use the swimming pool. So you better not tell you’re coming from me.”  
“There is a swimming pool?” Dean asked with excitement in his eyes.  
“Sure. It re-opened just in time for the summer heat to come.”  
“You mean, it’s going to be hotter than today?”  
“Welcome to Hell, sunshine.”  
“Also, do you happen to know, if there are some jobs available in town? There are some good vibes around here, we may stay for a little while before heading to our next stop.” John asked.

Apparently, they were staying. Sam didn’t like when John made these unilateral decisions. Now that Dean and him were older, Sam thought they should have their word to say regarding that sort of decisions.

“What are you good for?” Gabriel asked John.  
“Anything will do.”  
“Go see Bobby, in the salvage yard, he may have something for you. And I guess with the tourist season coming, we could use an extra pair of hands. Luci!” Gabriel called.

Dean looked to the redhead girl with hope, but the answer came from the kitchen.

“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Luci, dear, come here handsome.” Gabriel called again.

A young man around Dean’s age came out of the kitchen, walked around the counter, wiping his hands on a dishcloth he put on his shoulder after.

“May I present you my handsome big brother, Lucifer.” Gabriel announced proudly.  
“I’m not baking any cherrypie for you today, Gabriel. Quit calling me sweet names.”

That guy was tall. Compared to Gabriel, it was seizing. Almost funny. They couldn’t have been more different. When Gabriel was short, pudgy, and irradiating something friendly, that Lucifer guy had cold blue eyes and was all broad and strong. Gabriel barely reached up to his shoulders.

“The real name is Nick, but nobody calls me that.” Lucifer answered to the three glares he met as he shook their hands one by one.  
“Look what I found, Luci.” Gabriel showed them with a gesture of his hand like they were some objects in front of him. “How do you feel about a little help to do the washing? They won’t stay in town for long, but they are highly motivated.”

They were? Sam didn’t remember he even asked for a job, but he was old enough to help bring in money now.

“I’m not against an extra pair of hands. But you know it’s Michael who calls the shot.”  
“What I know is that Michael was never able to say no to you, ever since you were born.” Gabriel sing-songed without looking at his big brother.  
“True.” Lucifer smirked while he inspected the two younger Winchesters. 

Being under his gaze was like being under x-rays. Sam thoughts derailed and for a second he was convinced Lucifer could see under his clothes if he concentrated enough. He felt the urge to put on some more, but with the heat outside, that meant dying from instant combustion.

“Is one of you able to stand on roller skates without landing on his ass?” Lucifer asked.

Dean patted Sam’s shoulder with a proud smile.

“I never thought it would be useful one day, but apparently I was wrong.”

And that’s how Sam get a job for the summer without opening his mouth even once to ask for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had to admit, the Shurley’s pension was nice. He was used to scrappy motels beds, but the one he slept in that night was just the right amount of hard, the pillows were fluffy and the breakfast served in the common room was a great addition to their everyday life. Sam shared a coffee with the owner after John and Dean went off to meet Bobby at the salvage yard. Sam had to go back to the diner in the middle of the morning, he had time before it. In the meantime, he learnt that Chuck Shurley was a part time writer and Gabriel and Lucifer’s uncle. And yes, everybody called him Lucifer, even his family members and other people in town, not just his brother.  
  
Sam was a little nervous when he pushed the door of the diner open that morning. There were only some people at the counter and a couple at a table. The redhead girl from the previous day greeted him.  
  
“You’re Sam, right? I’m Anna. Come with me behind the counter, Lucifer is in the kitchen, you can see him now, he is not that busy.”  
  
Sam thanked her and did as she said. He entered the neat white kitchen of the diner. Lucifer was peeling apples while Gabriel sipped a cup of coffee, sitting on the workplan next to him.  
  
“Heya, Samshine. You’re here.”  
“Hi.” Sam answered shyly.  
“We arranged everything with Michael. He’s our manager. He is not here today because it’s his day off, but you can start this afternoon if you’re still up for it.” Lucifer told him.  
“That’s great.” Sam said with a voice he hoped was enthusiastic enough.  
“Come with me.” Lucifer said to him.  
  
He gave his knife to Gabriel for him to go on with his task. But before he reached Sam, Lucifer seemed to have a second thought and rummaged in a drawer to find a peeling knife and put it in Gabriel’s hands instead, taking back his sharp knife and putting it on the top of a shelf out of Gabriel’s reach.  
  
“Haha, very mature.” Gabriel sassed.  
“I’m not calling the ER on Sam’s first day of work.” Lucifer joked.  
  
He led Sam to the staff locker room and gave him the same red uniform they all wore.  
  
“You’ll have to go to this store to get your roller skates. Ash will take care of you, I called him on the phone this morning. You sure you’re alright on them?”  
“Yeah. I used to never take them off when I was younger. I made literal holes in the pair Dean gave me as a gift several years ago.”  
“Good. You’re mainly gonna help out. You’ll be with me in the kitchen to help get everything ready and then, when the rush hits, you can go to the front to help Anna and Gabe. Make coffee, refill the customer’s mugs, it’s at will. Maybe see with Anna for the register machine, if you can get your hands on the change without making mistakes. Take orders as soon as you you know our menu. Then come back in the kitchen to help me wash the dishes, okay?”  
“I never did that before.” Sam felt the need to admit.  
“It’s not difficult, you’ll see. Don’t pressure yourself and try to be useful. Just keep from getting in our feet when the rush hits full force and, please, avoid falling in the middle of the diner. It’s messy.”  
  
Lucifer went out of the room and Sam changed his clothes. He tried to hurry to not appear to be lazy but his hands were shaking a little bit in apprehension. He was far from his comfort zone but he knew well that it was time for him to help bring in money like Dean did for years now. John gave him time to be ready for it, but Sam guessed it was time now to take all sort of little jobs along the road too. When he finally came out of the staff locker room, Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna were waiting for him at the counter. They cheered at his first appearance in uniform.  
  
“Woohoo Samshine!” Gabriel whistled like the cartoon wolf character.  
“You look nice.” Anna assured him.  
“Let’s have a round of applause for our new employee.” Lucifer declared, earning Sam some applause from the patrons.  
  
It was unexpected but it helped Sam a lot to feel more at ease.  
  
“Sam, you’ll be with me to start today. But first thing first, you have to get your roller skates. It’s important to be in character.” Anna informed him.  
  
And that’s how he found himself opening the door of a sport equipment shop that day. A man came to him and welcomed him, looking at his uniform.  
  
“You’re the new Milton in town?”  
“Winchester. I’m Sam.”  
“You’re a cousin or something?”  
“No. I’m… Just passing through.”  
“The Miltons usually work only with the family. But as they own most of the town, I guess it explains it. Those guys reproduce like rabbits.” Ash shrugged.  
  
Sam didn’t know what to answer to this and settled for a kind smile. It usually did the trick for most of the people he encountered. Ash was no exception. He installed Sam on a chair and stole one of his sneakers before he could properly put them off. Ash disappeared between the shelves and came back with three pairs of vintage looking roller skates. Sam tried them on and listened to Ash’s advices, trusting his expert eyes when he assured Sam was better in one pair than in the other. Less than thirty minutes later, Sam had the most beautiful and comfortable roller skates on  his feet he ever tried on, a white pair with red wheels Ash put on to match his uniform. He informed Sam the bill would be sent to the diner. Sam didn’t see how much he just spent on the account of his new employer.  
  
He quickly rolled back to the diner. He could see Gabriel looking at him behind the diner glass door. He had a grin on his lips.  
  
“Sure, you can skate.” He appreciated when Sam arrived. Then Gabriel turned the jukebox on and Sam had the proof it was as old as it looked by the tone of the music coming from it. Fifties rockabilly tune filled the diner and Sam’s waiter career started for real.  
  
Sam tailed Anna around all the afternoon, trying his best to be useful and not to get in her way. He felt a little out of place next to her, watched by all the patrons. They all seemed to be regulars because Anna called them by their names. She introduced Sam to them all and he hoped he had not to remember all of them by their names. Sam made a point of clearing the tables himself, so Gabriel and Anna could concentrate on taking orders. He buzzed all the tables off practically alone during the shift. The initiative seemed to please them. Sam saw some happy looks exchanged between Gabriel and Anna. He made his best to keep up the cadence. When the midday lunch crowd cleared, Anna introduced Sam to the coffee maker who was some sort of monster that seemed to agree to work only for his masters. And obviously Sam was not one of them. By that time, a computer had taken the turn to fill the diner with music. The songs were still from the fifties, they had something swinging Sam enjoyed. He only realized he was dancing along while skating when Gabriel took his hands to swirl with him in the diner’s alley between two tables. After the rush of the end of work hour, Anna assured Sam she didn’t need his help anymore. Sam went to the kitchen to find something to do. Lucifer gave him a piece of apple pie and a vanilla milkshake and seated him somewhere. They made casual talks as Lucifer worked to get everything ready for the evening rush.  
  
“You know, that’s the best piece of pie I ever had.” Sam complimented him.  
“Thank you. It’s more appreciated when the stomach screams for it after a good shift.” Lucifer smirked. “You worked good today, Sam.”  
“I tried to be useful, like you said.”  
“Careful. I could get used to you doing what I tell you to.”  
“And you don’t want that, kiddo.” Gabriel interrupted them.  
“Go take care of your stuff elsewhere, leprechaun.” Lucifer gently commanded Gabriel, throwing him a french frie.  
“We’re out of pie” Gabriel informed him after he stuck his tongue out at him.  
“It’s coming.” Lucifer said before he asked if Anna and Gabriel were good in the front. Gabriel nodded.  
“They got it, you can go home now Sam.”  
“It’s only six pm.” Sam said disappointed.  
“That makes a good day already. I don’t want you disgusted from your first day. You’ll come back tomorrow, won’t you?” Lucifer asked with hope.  
“If you want me to, sure.” Sam agreed. He enjoyed the day more than he thought he would.  
“I talked to Gabriel and Anna, you’re indispensable already. See you tomorrow, eleven am.”  
  
Sam had a smile on his face when he walked back to the Shurley’s pension. He didn’t registered his feet hurt before he was halfway there. It felt awkward to walk after he skated all day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a sore back and hard calves but he was excited to go back to the diner. John had found a job at the salvage yard with Bobby who seemed to be someone really lovely. He invited him and his two sons to share a meal that evening. Dean found a job at the local newspaper where he did a little bit of everything from making coffee to repair the copier.  
  
The sun shined bright already when Sam arrived to work, it would be a hot day again. Sam was happy to find that it was cool inside the diner. Behind the counter was a young black haired man in a neat uniform. He must have been Michael, the manager. Sam went to present himself and was greeted rather coldly, until Gabriel came out of the staff locker room and roamed all the attention on him.  
  
“Gabriel, what is that?”  
“Hi Mikey, what a lovely day. It’s so nice to see you too.”  
“Don’t tell me you cut the pants of your uniform again. I will deduct it from your wages.”  
“Yeah, you do that.” Gabriel waved him away.  
“The rules of procedure are clear in this diner. You don’t get to degrade the uniform that was given to you.”  
“Michael, the outdoor temperature will rise to the unbearable today. Cut me some slack, I won’t be cooked in my uniform to please you.”  
“The temperature inside is regulated.” Michael argued.  
  
The only result of that conversation was for Sam to be forced to read the big pile of papers that was the rules of procedure. Michael imposed it on him to avoid him from following Gabriel’s  example. It was an awful reading. Gabriel refused to change his pants naturally and Michael couldn't force him as he wasn’t gonna fire his own brother from the family diner. Lucifer tried to take Sam’s defense and spare him the complete waste of time that was reading unusefull lines of texts on what was allowed and what was not in the establishment. He pleaded Sam had been hired to help, not to lose time by reading awful law-ish literature and that he took a seat where customers could have sat and ordered. When Michael proposed Sam to go to the staff room instead, Lucifer put an end to the conversation. He proceeded to feed Sam milkshakes and pie all day long that it took Sam to go through the lines of conduct he was supposed to learn to work here. He may had dozed off once or twice to be woken up by Gabriel or Anna bringing him coffee, and witnessed the dark look Michael had for him. He hoped Michael didn’t intend to ask him questions about it after, because the words he was reading stopped to make sense after the first two hours and he may have skipped some pages without paying attention. At the end of the day, Sam could not eat one more spoon of pie, he had not finished his reading but Lucifer came to sit next to him in his booth and congratulated him for his fast reading. Michael’s eyes threw lightings at his back.  
  
“Don’t pay attention to my brother. He has a stick so far up his ass, he gets cranky sometimes. If I tell you he is off to Europe at the end of the week, will you accept to come back tomorrow?”  
“Of course, don’t worry. It will take more than that to make me quit.” Sam assured. Lucifer looked relieved.  
“Good. You want me to drive you home? I saw you walked all the way from Shurley’s pension.”  
“I like to walk.”  
“It won’t take me long, I can take a break if you want.”  
  
Sam refused politely once more and Lucifer let him go. It only hit Sam that Lucifer wanted to get the chance to know him better once it was too late to go back and accept the offer. Sam could be dumb sometimes. He cursed himself for it until Dean came back from his job. That evening, Sam went along with him and their father to Bobby’s house. Sam spent his whole day eating but ate a full plate to please the old man. He liked him from the moment he welcomed him like Sam came back home from a long time far away.  
  
On their way home, the Impala drove by the diner. Sam saw Gabriel, Anna and Lucifer in. There was nobody else. Dean asked questions about Anna. Sam had to swear he would introduce him to her after he told Dean she was not with Gabriel, they were siblings, and none of them was with anyone else he had heard of. He was not sure she deserved to be put in Dean’s claws but to try to put her out of reach would only direct Dean’s attention more on her.  
  
The next day, Sam was allowed to work and behaved nice and smooth under Michael’s watch. Once he finished his day work, before the others, the ambiance in the diner went infinitely funnier. Dean made a stop by just before Sam’s shift was over. He said he wanted to see his baby brother in his beautiful uniform and was not disappointed when Sam skated away and made a swirl to show him. Dean ordered pie and asked if Anna could bring it to him. Unlucky as he was that day, Gabriel heard him and screamed to Lucifer from the front.  
  
“Luci, some guy wants to harass Anna!”  
“Let me get my baseball bat.” Came from the kitchen  
“Bring a piece of pie with it, it’s my brother.” Sam called.  
  
Lucifer came out of the kitchen with a tray full of glasses of coke and a freshly baked pie. He announced it was time for a break. They all gathered to the booth where Dean was. Gabriel and Lucifer squished Dean’s sides, Sam and Anna in front of them.  
  
“Go on sport, flirt with my sister if you dare.” Gabriel taunted Dean.  
“I would love to see you try.” Lucifer commented, taking a spoon of pie from Dean’s plate.  
“Stop that guys. He looks cute.” Anna offered a charming smile to Dean.  
“Not as cute as Sam. You’re taking the wrong brother.” Lucifer said as a fact, bringing Dean’s attention to him. Sam saw Gabriel take advantage of the diversion to put salt in Dean’s drink.  
“You always had a thing for the tall brunette anyway.” Anna commented.  
“I can’t help myself, I have functioning eyes.” Lucifer answered with a wink for Sam who blushed furiously.  
  
Lucifer took the salt Gabriel was handing to him behind Dean’s back and put some in the drink too with a quick move before Dean’s eyes left Sam’s face. Sam was under the impression it was a well trained joke the two brothers pulled more than once seeing how well executed it went.  
  
“Stop it boys. You’re making Sam and me uncomfortable” Anna ordered with a giggle. “Dean, I’m sorry, I have gross brothers. They are very protectives of me.”  
  
The door’s bell jingled and Anna got up to welcome the new customers.  
  
“If you touch a single hair of Anna, I skin you.” Lucifer said so cold, Sam was not sure it was not an actual threat.  
“They won’t ever find your body.” Gabriel added, and for the first time, Sam saw he could be intimidating.  
“You think I didn’t hear when you called Sam cute? Touch my baby brother, I swear, I burn the whole place down, you included.” Dean answered, eyes on Lucifer, without getting any of the two brothers threats.  
“Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
When Anna came back to them, a smile had returned to their faces like nothing happened.  
  
“Oh look, Gabriel. There are customers in your square. What a coincidence.” Anna said fakely innocent.  
“Break’s over. Enjoy the pie, Dean.” Lucifer said. Anna sat back next to Sam, Lucifer left the booth after Gabriel but didn’t go away very far.  
“Sam!” Gabriel called rather loudly. Dean turned his head to see who had the balls to speak to his little brother like that and Anna put some more salt in Dean’s drink under Sam’s surprised eyes.  
  
Sam got back on his feet and skated away to Lucifer and Gabriel’s side.  
  
“3…” Dean turned back to face Anna.  
“2…” He sipped on his coke.  
“1…” Dean coughed.  
“Ignition!” Dean choked and tried to not spit all he had in his mouth on Anna.  
  
Lucifer and Gabriel high fived and they all laughed really hard at Dean’s expense. Sam knew it was not nice but it felt good to be on the good end of the joke for once. Dean was fair play and took it well. Anna offered him a new coke in compensation.  
  
Sam disappeared into the staff room to change his clothes and go back home. Lucifer entered while he was putting a t-shirt back on. He cleared his throat and handed Sam a pair of huggs boots.  
  
“I know it’s hot out there but my feet hurt to see you walk all the way to Shurley’s pension after you stand all day on roller skates. I know how it feels.”  
“Thanks. That’s very nice of you.” Sam said.  
  
Lucifer shrugged like it was not a big deal. Sam had the feeling he hesitated to tell him something but the words didn’t reach his lips and Lucifer  aimed  to the kitchen. Sam held him back with a question.  
  
“You were a waiter before?”  
“No, I was always in the kitchen, why?”  
“Oh it’s just you said you know how it feels to be on roller skates all the time.”  
“Yes, no. I only help when we are minus a waiter.”  
“I wonder how you look like on roller skates.” Sam joked and smiled to the pleasing mental image his brain supplied.  
“Who knows? Maybe one day you’ll have the luck to witness that. See you tomorrow, Sam.”  
  
Lucifer turned on his heels and gracefully walked to the kitchen, waving his hand on top of his head. Sam had to admit the boots were a blessing for his hurt feet as he walked back to their room with Dean. Anna wrote her phone number on the napkin she held out to him when they left and his brother could not be happier to have drank a salty coke.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was working but it felt like holidays. Since Michael left for Italy, where he entered a christian seminar, the ambiance in the diner went totally crazy and there was not a day without crisis of laughter, puns, and dancing on roller skates in the middle of the diner alley. It was Sam’s speciality. Often Gabriel or Lucifer would throw something at him or run after him in hope to make him lose balance but Sam proved every time it was simply impossible.  
  
Before he got the job, he used to skate so much with the roller skates Dean gave him for his birthday that the pair of well used roller skates had to be regrettably thrown into the trash when a gigantic hole in one of them made it too dangerous to skate without risking to break a leg. To put on roller skates to work was like playtime all day. And the sensation he got when he put on the boots Lucifer gifted him was beyond good in the evening, so much that Sam was either on roller skates or wearing boots, he refused to put on something else.  
  
Quickly Sam felt more at ease at the diner and by the time the tourists started to gather in masse, driving along the mythical road sixty six, Sam was able to have his own corner of tables in the diner like Anna and Gabriel, even if it wasn’t as many. Sam didn’t complain because it left him time to help Lucifer in the kitchen. Help was a big word for it though, because he mainly entertained Lucifer by speaking with him as he was fed all sort of treats. Sam did try to help, but Lucifer always managed to have him seated not far from him with a fresh glass of soda in hands or a plate of something so delicious that Dean would have lost all common sense.  
  
Speaking of Dean, he seemed to manage to get on Anna’s good side. She was shy about it in front of her brothers but Dean and her dated. She came sometimes to swim with Dean at Shurley’s pension. When they were together, Chuck always came outside to survey the swimming pool. Sam didn’t know why because he was a rather sympathetic guy the rest of the time, but maybe he wanted to keep an eye on his niece.  
  
One morning, Sam arrived at the diner to find Gabriel, Lucifer and Anna celebrating with a bottle of champagne. The cork popped when he entered the diner. Gabriel put a glass in his hand before he could change his clothes for his uniform.  
  
“It’s not even eleven in the morning, guys. What are we celebrating?”  
“The big letter arrived this morning with the mail.” Gabriel said hurriedly.  
“I am accepted to University.” Lucifer explained after a sip of champagne.  
“Hey congratulation!” Sam said raising his glass.  
“Don’t be this modest, tell him.” Anna commanded with a big and proud smile on her face.  
“Tell me what?”  
“Don’t act like it’s no biggie because I swear we are gonna make so much noise in town today, you won’t remember where you live by tonight.” Gabriel promised.  
“It’s Columbia.”  
  
This time Sam was really impressed and pulled an appreciative pout at him. Lucifer’s face could have made shadow to the sun. It was not humanly possible to look happier. Sam laughed and looked elsewhere, sighing to himself.  
  
“What?” Lucifer questioned him.  
“Nothing, it’s just… I’m laughing at myself, I thought you were older. I didn’t assume you were entering the University this year.  
  
Gabriel barked a laugh so sudden, Sam knew he said something stupid.  
  
“How old do you think I am, Sam?”  
  
He didn’t like to answer that kind of questions. Either he would say a number too low and looked stupid, or he would say an age too old and people tended to take it the wrong way when Sam wasn’t trying to hurt their feelings.  
  
“I don’t know, I thought you were about Dean’s age.”  
“Which is?”  
“Twenty three.” Sam hesitated to tell.  
"Hmm not bad. You’re close. I’m just a little bit older. Not much.”  
  
Sam breathed more easily. The good news surely helped to make the awkward estimation go smoother.  
  
“Anyway that’s great for you to take a new start in your studies.”  
  
Gabriel laughed some more, to the point he had to sit on a red bench.  
  
“... Not that I judge people going to University rather late.” Sam tried to finished his sentence. And it was true. He intended to go to University in a year himself when he would end the six years long tour of the United States he was doing with his father and brother.  
“It’s not my first year, silly. It’s just a transfer. I’m already going to the local University.”  
“Oh.” Sam finally was on the same page as the others and blushed furiously at his stupidity.  
“That was quite a trainwreck.” Gabriel commented.  
“Oh shut up, Gabe. Sam is perfect.” Anna tutted him.  
“Yes, he is.” Lucifer agreed, taking Sam under his arm.  
  
Gabriel’s promise to make noise in town was not in vain. He made the tour of it screaming to whomever wanted to know that Lucifer was accepted to Columbia University and that today pies were free at the fifties diner to celebrate it. Sam never imagined the diner could contain so many people. It was beyond crowded, the law enforcement had to intervene at the end of the day. Pies lasted the best they could, Gabriel took Lucifer’s place in the kitchen because everybody wanted to congratulate him, so they ended up switching roles so Lucifer could be directly in front and stop going back and forth of behind the counter. He had no roller skates that day though and Sam couldn't help himself but to think it was a shame to miss such an opportunity. Gabriel made a lot of pies until he had no more ingredients to put on top of them. Sam served the biggest variety of cakes he had ever seen that day. Late this evening, after the cops helped to close the diner, they called it a day, and left the cleaning for the next day as they had next to nothing more to serve anyway, the diner would most likely be closed. Sam came to Shurley’s pension rather late but John saw the crowd in the diner on his way to the pension and didn’t get worried.  
  
Sam took a shower and put on some new underwear but nothing more because the heat of the night was still crushing. His attention was stolen by the horn of a car outside. John, Dean and him went to the window to see Lucifer behind the wheel of what was once an old pontiac that needed Bobby’s urgent help. The convertible showed Gabriel, Anna and another black man already in the car.  
  
“Hey Sam! You join us to celebrate?” Lucifer screamed from the car. Sam turned to his father with the most hopeful look on his face.  
“Dean, you come with us too?” Anna’s shy voice asked.  
  
How could John have said no to his two boys together? Knowing they would be together made it easier again to accept the town kids to invite his boys to a party that promised to be unforgettable. John gave the Impala’s key to Dean before he asked for it and made them swear to be reasonable and responsible. John trusted them, they were good sons. Sam put on the first pair of jeans he found, it was maybe one of Dean’s, and a purple t-shirt with a dog on it. It was the only clean one he had left. When they arrived in the parking lot, John saw the redhead girl Dean remarked first thing when they arrived in town, jump from the old car and climb gracefully in the Impala. Sam took her place on the passenger seat next to the party boy.  
  
“Sam, meet Raphael, our brother.”  
“Another brother, how many do you have?”  
“Nine.” Gabriel answered seriously.  
  
Lucifer nodded in confirmation when Sam looked at him to see if Gabriel was joking. He understood more what Ash had meant when he talked about the Miltons reproducing like rabbits.  
  
Lucifer lead the way to the road sixty six. It was completely free of other cars at this late hour. Dean and he raced for several miles right ahead. The impala won without a debate. Then, Lucifer took a turn to the right and they went to loose themselves somewhere. When Sam asked where they were going, Lucifer answered he wanted to see him on roller skates and winked.  
  
They stopped in front of a building pulsing with the vibrations of the music. It was a roller skate dance club. Sam thought those didn’t exist anymore.  
  
“What is it with you and the back to the future thing? You like everything vintage in this town?”  
“More or less.” Gabriel agreed.  
“It’s good for the tourist business.” Raphael explained.  
“You should see our annual winter ball. The town community picks a decade each year and we all dress up accordingly. It’s lovely. Gabriel won the costume contest four years in a row. Dean, you like to dance?” Anna asked.  
  
Dean nodded. Sam wasn’t aware his brother could dance but he supposed Dean liked everything that would please Anna.  
  
They all had their own pairs of roller skates. Dean and Sam rented awful and humid pairs and joined the skating rink under the disco music. Well, Sam’s wish to see Lucifer on roller skates was granted. It was amazing how they all looked at ease on it. The only one that looked to be utterly lost on little wheels was Dean. He couldn’t let go of Anna’s hand. Sam didn’t know if he was that clumsy or if the excuse to touch her and take her hand in his was so easy he had to go for it. For Gabriel and her, who had a pair of roller skates on each day of the week for their work, it was an easy call but Lucifer and Raphael skated like it was as natural as walking. Lucifer was fast and precise in his moves. It was a real pleasure to follow him around.  
  
He could turn with grace without slowing down and it looked so easy Sam wanted to try his technique. And landed on his ass for the first time in a long time. Laughters burst from everywhere. Sam took the hand Lucifer offered him to help him get back on his feet. Lucifer kept Sam’s hand in his after he stood up. Sam didn’t complain.  
  
They hid the gesture under the excuse to take speed and an unofficial race genuinely started. They slalomed between people at full speed until they all got to the side of the skating rink to look at them race. Only Gabriel, Anna, Raphael, Lucifer and Sam were still on. Sam never went this fast on roller skates before. It was heady and fun and maybe a little dangerous too. Lucifer and him took advantage of each other and managed to take the second rank of the race behind Anna who was a human rocket. Sam could only see the fire of her hair flying. Lucifer saw an opening on the inside of the circle the rink formed.  
  
“You trust me, Sam?”  
  
Sam nodded and Lucifer only warned him with a “ready?” before he pushed him forward with all his strength. Sam overtook Anna with the speed Lucifer’s push gave him and managed to take the first rank of the race, stabilized and continued to rush. People clapped and cheered. They went on for three more tours where Sam stayed on head of the race and finally slowed down. The five of them were breathing hard. Sam was exhausted and thirsty but ecstatic.  
  
Lucifer promised a drink for everyone in their little group and they exited the skating rink. People were still cheering at them. Roller skating was quite a thing around here apparently. Only a group of people Sam hadn’t seen before were looking at them with dark glares.  
  
“Hey Lucifer, who is the new Milton? You found a brother again or is he your new husband?”  
“You die to know, don’t you?” Lucifer answered.  
“Fuck you.” A guy taunted.  
  
But Lucifer didn’t let him get on his nerves and just pointed fingers gun in his direction singing “see you soon, looser.” As they headed out, Anna whistled at them, Gabriel and Raphael added various rude noises and they all left laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was not the first time Sam went to a drive in cinema. But it was definitely the first time he didn’t go to watch a movie. When they arrived, it was three quarter done already, whatever the movie was. Dean and Anna went ahead and parked the Impala with the other cars under their whistles. Sam wasn’t sure they watched the movie more than the rest of them. It was surely kiss time for Anna and Dean. The rest of them wandered the bars and made a raid on cheap beers. They parked the car where they would not risk to have complains from the other customers, put some music on the radio, watched the stars and played silly drinking games. Gabriel took on him to drive back the ratted pontiac and Lucifer took on him to play for Gabriel and drink for him the turns Gabriel should have. The result was for Lucifer to get drunk twice as fast as the others. When the movie ended, Anna and Dean found them again and joined the party. Much to Dean’s surprise, Anna could keep her alcohol quite good. When Lucifer’s eyes lost focus, they decided it was time to go back home.  
  
They went back to the cars. Dean and Anna claimed the Impala for themselves, and refused Lucifer or Raphael to get in because they drank too much and Dean didn’t want to risk an accident inside baby as he called the car. It was the thing closest to a home for Sam and him after all. Gabriel drove, Raphael next to him on the passenger’s seat, Sam and Lucifer took place on the backseat. They played for a moment trying to determine what seat belt fitted in what seat, but it turned more into a tickle fight than anything. Sam was having a lot of fun fooling around with a clingy Lucifer by the time they found the road sixty six again to head back to town.  
  
“Will you finally stop back there? You’re infernal brats.” Gabriel scolded them laughing.  
“Yeah, can’t we have a little quiet? You sound like you’re having sex and I feel sick.” Raphael added more seriously.  
  
Lucifer giggled and started to make various sex noises in the backseat. Sam played along adding his own.  
  
“Are you satisfied now? You made it worse.” Gabriel laughed to Raphael who groaned in misery.  
  
Sam hoped he wouldn’t be sick. It was obviously the last concern on Lucifer’s mind, when he climbed on Sam’s lap, putting a hand on each side of him on the back of the red leather seat and started to give him a fake lap dance.  
  
Sam was taken by surprise and didn’t have the time to command to his body to behave. A real boner answered the fake sex cries and moans Lucifer was still making. Lucifer’s eyes caught his embarrassment and he looked down to where Sam’s jeans were tight on his groin. Lucifer’s eyes lifted up to catch Sam’s and a light sparked on them. A grin spread on his lips, Lucifer lowered his hips to really rub on Sam’s hardon. It became very clear very quickly that Sam was not the only one turned on by the situation. It felt oh so good, Sam tried to hide the moans that wanted to escape from him under ultra loud ones that would pass for fake. Following them on the road, Dean honked and made light calls to make them stop. He wasn’t enjoying the show of his baby brother pinned under a drunk guy. Lucifer lost his concentration and gestured something rude to Dean, sticking his tongue out at him for good measure.  
  
Sam thought it was over when Lucifer climbed off his lap and cursed Dean for his protective sense. Sam was swearing to himself he would cock block his brother the first chance he got, despite the fact that it would frustrate Anna too, to make him pay. Because he surely would have enjoyed Lucifer dry humping him a little more. That was not knowing Lucifer very well, because the moment the guy sat on the backseat again, he immediately lowered his head on Sam’s lap to make Dean think he was giving him a blow job. Sam threw his head back and moaned loud enough that he hoped Dean would hear it in the car following them. He screamed like he was getting the best blow job of his life, Gabriel actually turned to look at what was happening. Lucifer had predicted it and winked at his brother from where he had just his head innocently on Sam’s lap. Sam wanted to calm the boner between his legs but it was not easy when Lucifer's face was so close to the aching part of his body.  
  
When it became hard to make it look like Lucifer was still blowing him, he recovered a seated position and manhandled Sam so he laid on the backseat with Sam on top of him. That was not an easy trick to pull off considering the size of the two of them. But the play of awkward limbs pulled in the air on the most unexpected way made it more believable. Sam went at it and did not hesitate this time to take advantage of their position and take what he wanted from Lucifer. He rubbed himself all along his hard body, and relished on the way Lucifer squirmed under him and how his hips bucked up to meet his. Sam pinned Lucifer’s wrists to the door of the car and rolled his hips more on top of his. Lucifer’s reaction was delicious. His eyes begged for more, his lips chased Sam’s without reaching them from where he was restrained under Sam’s weight. Sam enjoyed it a lot, Lucifer seemed to be on the edge of losing it, screaming a litany of “yes yes yes” that sounded lesser and lesser fake.  
  
Gabriel stopped the car and spanked Sam’s ass playfully to make him stop pinning his brother to the backseat. Sam left Lucifer panting and pouted at Dean in false excuse. He pointed at Lucifer with a finger and claimed it was all because of him. Lucifer did not pay attention to Dean’s rant about taking his baby brother’s virtue and wondered out loud where they were.  
  
“We’re at Chuck’s place. Don’t you recognize the parking lot behind the pool?” Gabriel informed him.  
“Pool!” Lucifer screamed like he just had the best idea of the century.  
“No, Lucifer. Remember the last time? That’s not a good idea.” Gabriel tried to call on Lucifer’s responsible side that was AWOL for the time thanks to too much booze.  
“Let’s go swimming!” Lucifer shouted like he hadn’t heard Gabriel.  
  
Anna, Dean and Raphael who felt better since the car stopped, were on board. Sam was having the night of his life. Lucifer climbed over the pool fence and started to undress. Gabriel rolled his eyes when he opened the fence’s door.  
  
“We don’t have much time before unc’ Chuck will come out and chase us from the pool. No time to undress. All in the water!” He screamed and jumped in it forgetting he was supposed to be the responsible one that night.  
  
Lucifer had already lost his shirt but dived in it with his jeans still on. Sam followed all clothed, he just took the time to pull off his precious pair of boots. Then it was a blur of splashes and happy screams. No doubt they woke up the entire pension. Sam wrestled in the water  against Dean who grabbed him and launched him back upside down in the water. When he resurfaced, Lucifer was in front of him on the other side of the pool. Their eyes locked and Lucifer swam towards him like a shark. Sam walked backward until the edge of the pool on his back stopped him. He watched Lucifer come at him, eyes hungry, and felt the return of the boner he had in the car. Luckily, the others were too busy playing next to them to pay attention to it. Lucifer raised from the water in front of him and leaned to him, aiming for his mouth. The moment their lips would have touched, someone jumped or landed on them, Sam didn’t really understand what happened, and Lucifer disappeared under water.  
  
It took just the time to clear the water from his eyes and to wonder where Lucifer had gone, before hands grabbed his side and Sam felt Lucifer's mouth trail along the length of his cock under the water. Sam gasped. The tongue went on up his treasure tail and his belly to get lost on his torso on Lucifer’s way up. Sam eyes found Lucifer’s again.  
  
But, once again, they were interrupted. This time by Chuck who was screaming at them to get out of his swimming pool now or he would call the cops, family or not family. Sam took pity on him and climbed out, tugging Lucifer with him, when Raphael reminded the cops were part of the family too and would not arrest them for so little and Chuck started to cry.  
  
Sam looked at the pension’s wall and saw his father at one of the windows with other people in their pajamas. Most of the patrons were angry to have been woken up by a gang of bad-mannered young people, but his father was one of the rare persons who was laughing and clapping at them. Sam and Dean went back up their room, fully soaked and dripping water on their way. Sam promised to himself to make up for it to Chuck by offering him a gift of excuse. When his father greeted them with a towel, he slipped to Sam “so, that Lucifer guy, huh?” low enough that Dean didn’t hear him. Sam only replied with a soft smile, almost apologetic. John brushed his long hair with his hand, offered a kind smile in return and went back to sleep. Sam never thought it would be this easy to come out to his father.  
  
Outside, Gabriel dragged Lucifer into the car along with Raphael and Anna, the three of them on the backseat and  drove back to put his siblings to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus gif.](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f51e64b4c57e1b81046a040df4b92ae6/tumblr_ojfcvmH1uA1u0oywfo1_r2_250.gif)


	6. Chapter 6

The day after was not an easy one. When the alarm clock rang, Sam and Dean had been in bed for two or three hours at best. Chuck refused to speak to them when he poured coffee in their mugs. But his kind heart didn’t resist the need to give Sam a full basket of freshly baked buns for him to take to work, because he knew it would be hard for him and his niece and nephews today as they would have to clean the diner after yesterday’s impromptu celebration and they were all hungover to the exception of Gabriel who was not a morning person anyway.  
  
Sam arrived at the diner second after Gabriel. Lucifer and Anna were not yet here. They had trouble getting up. Gabriel’s mood got considerably better when Sam gave him the basket Chuck prepared for them. He had not realized before Gabriel told him that Chuck slid some pain killer pills between the pastries. This man was a gem.  
  
Anna and Lucifer arrived two hours later. Sam was busy tidying the front room while Gabriel tried to put the kitchen back in order. Anna looked mostly alright, a little tired and less smiling than usual but ready to have some work done if nobody asked her for too much. Which was alright with Sam. A day like this asked for work well done in peace and the minimum contacts possible. Lucifer had shade glasses on and was on the phone arguing with Michael. Apparently, their brother had eyes everywhere and someone thought he had to know the diner had a non planned party without the proper paperwork done before. Lucifer waved in Sam’s direction and continued to talk on the phone. Gabriel came from the kitchen and tried to follow the conversation with only Lucifer’s half part, like Anna and Sam. It seemed to be serious.  
  
“Come one Michael, it was not planned, I told you. How can I know… That’s not fair… How so you… No, let me speak… Alright, I admit it went out of control but we didn’t think the whole town would rush to the diner because we offered pie… Think of it, maybe it was a good event and the result of the day could surprise you… Of course, the other orders were paid. We just gave free pies. Maybe the result of the day is good… No I haven’t made the counts yet. Are you kidding me? You know what hour it is here?... Well, good for you, you have a universal clock in the head… No, we’re closed. We have to clean everything.”  
  
Michael screamed so loud on the phone, Lucifer had to hold it away from his ear and looked at it like it offended him.  
  
“You’re done now? Great, because I remind you that we did it because, in contrast to you, Gabriel knows how to properly celebrate the good news that it is. And maybe you should reconsider the orders of your priorities, your Majesty. You aren’t even here, you can’t see how it is today and you have no idea how good yesterday was for business and the image of the diner. We’re supposed to be cool and young, so that’s what we did. We’re the most popular people in town and the diner is the best spot to be now… Okay, once it reopens tomorrow… Yes tomorrow, Michael, because we can’t open today even if we wanted to, the fridges are completely empty because, I repeat, I’m convince the day was good for business. Now, stop arguing and worrying for us. We are completely able to work on our own. Go learn some latin things to become a good priest and concentrate on the vow of poverty. Goodbye Michael… Yeah me too, I miss you. Anna and Gabriel send their love.”  
  
Lucifer put an end to the phone call and dropped his phone on the counter. Gabriel gave him one of Chuck’s bun and a glass of water with two pills of pain killers. Lucifer grimaced to the food but drank the water.  
  
“Is he really pissed at us?” Anna asked.  
“It will be alright if the results of the day are good. I can’t wait for him to hand  the diner over to you, Gabriel. It will be easier when you’re our boss.”  
“What?” Gabriel asked surprised.  
“He won’t be able to still be the manager for long now that he starts the studies to become a priest. The transition is still a little scary for him. He chose a hard way to do it with that seminar in Italy. But soon, he will be more at ease with all the changes in his life and he will ask you to take over the diner. I’m sure he will offer you to buy his share at a good price.”  
“But why me?” Gabriel asked. “I mean, you always have been the second in charge here.”  
“But I’m going to move to Manhattan after the summer ends and after that I intend to create my own business. You know, it’s not all set for now but I have some ideas for things we could use in this town. And you always have been the spirit of the diner since you work here anyway. It’s normal. I thought it was clear for everyone.” Lucifer explained softly like he feared to say something wrong.  
  
Anna nodded her agreement and they turned to Sam to have his feelings about it.  
  
“Oh, I don’t think I have a voice in that.”  
“Why not? You’re part of the team.” Lucifer said.  
“But only until the time my family and I take to the road again at the end of the summer or something. And I’m not part of your family.” Sam swore, Lucifer looked hurt for a split second.  
“More like until, you want to go away. Because you can have a job here all your life if you want to.” Anna assured him before she added. “Of course, if the future manager is okay with that.” She joked.  
“Of course Samshine stays as long as he wants.”  
  
Sam felt warm inside. The feeling to be part of the team just like the others, despite their family link, was amazing. Gabriel glowed in happiness to have learned he would surely be taking over the diner soon. It was the most important achievement of his life so far. He put a lot of his time in the family business in pure love for the diner because he honestly thought until today that Lucifer would take Michael’s place and he didn’t imagine he had other plans than to run it after he finished his studies.  
  
“So after all this debauch of revelations, I’m going to put my stuff in the staff locker room and then we have work to do, to open tomorrow. Sam you come with me?”  
  
Sam followed him inside the little room without a window. Lucifer put his things in his locker and let it opened. He turned to face him.  
  
“Sam, listen, about yesterday.”  
“I knew we had to have this conversation.” Sam sighted.  
“I… Sam, I don’t like when you say you’re not part of the family because you happen to matter to me. Like, a lot. And it kinda happened weirdly, and I know I drank too much and you too. Not as much as me, I can concede it. But still we were not in our proper state of mind. But I wanted to tell you that I don’t regret what happened between us last night.”  
“Me neither.” Sam said bluntly.  
  
Lucifer looked happily surprised like he didn’t expect that reaction from Sam.  
  
“Or maybe yes, I regret one thing. I didn’t have the occasion to kiss you.” Sam said.  
“Right? You want to correct that?” Lucifer proposed, eyes full of hope.  
  
Sam took the chance and kissed him on the lips before anything could keep him from doing it. Lucifer was tensed when their lips touched.  
  
“I don’t date.” He declared. “I don’t share and I’m jealous. You’re either with me and me only or not at all.”  
“That’s fine by me.”  
“So, you agree with this? It won’t make things awkward between us and I didn’t break the good whatever it is going on between us?”  
“I really like you and yes. If it’s up to me, you’re my boyfriend from now on.”  
“Just like that?” Lucifer asked suspicious.  
“Of course, just like that. What do you want more?” Sam asked.  
“I don’t know, it’s never this easy usually.”  
“Dean told me our mother used to say heart matters should feel easy or not be.” Sam confessed blushing at the cheesy answer he made.  
“I like that.”  
  
Lucifer kissed him and put his arms around Sam’s waist. He relaxed in the embrace this time. Sam could feel a smile spread on his lips between the kisses they shared.  
  
The door of the staff room opened slowly, revealing them to Gabriel and Anna.  
  
“I knew this would happened. You owe me ten bucks, Anna. Now quit the nasty dance, you two, and come help us clean this mess.”


	7. Chapter 7

People said happiness never came alone. For the first time in their lives the three Winchesters happened to be in a relationship at the same time. And it was serious enough for their father to talk about it to his sons.  
  
Sam was torturing the coffee maker, trying to make it work, under the Miltons pained eyes as he talked to them about it.  
  
“It’s weird, I never saw him with anybody. He dated, I know it, but he just never presented anybody to Dean and me since mom died.”  
“Oh poor heart.”  
“That’s alright, Anna. I was only six months old, I have no memories of her. Anyway, he asked if he could present her to us today and he said she liked the diner so we’re meeting here at the end of my shift.”  
“Love is in the air in this town. And I think they put some in the water too.” Gabriel said in a conspirational tone that made Sam smile and rolled his eyes.  
“Great. Who is she?” Anna asked.  
“Her name is Kate Milligan. She works at the hospital. They met when dad brought Bobby there when he cut his leg with a piece of metal, he said. Not a serious wound though.” Sam added to ease Gabriel’s worried look. “He mocked Dean and me, saying he didn’t choose a Milton at least.”  
“Think again.” Gabriel coughed.  
“No?” Sam couldn’t believe it, that family really ran the whole town.  
“Kate is our father’s cousin by his father’s side. Her name was Milton until she married Ted Milligan. He died of a heart attack two year ago.” Lucifer let him know.  
“How do you avoid marrying in the family? Everybody is linked to everybody here.”  
“I think it happened once or twice at our grand-parents era. Let’s be honest, the branch of the family who lives by the end of the town in the south is pretty weird.” Gabriel said seriously.  
“Pfff… That’s us, clown.” Lucifer punched him on the arm. “No, we take passengers who wander the road sixty six hostage. Feed them pie in the diner and never let them go.”  
  
Sam gave him a flying kiss. Gabriel faked to throw up at their cheesy attitude.  
  
By the time his shift ended, Sam had already started to watch by the windows in hope to grab a glimpse of the woman his father was falling for. Dean arrived early. He kissed Anna and she commanded them to just sit and wait because they were so nervous, Sam was completely useless and Dean already had to go to the restroom twice in less than ten minutes.  
  
“Hi Kate, hi John. The boys are here”. Sam heard Anna say and he felt chills all over his body the second before he turns his head to meet the woman. When his eyes saw her for the first time, the first things he registered were blond hair and a smile. A big and warm smile that didn’t lie. Sam liked her immediately. Dean and him went on their feet and Dean gestured to the booth for her and their dad to sit. Sam proposed to go make them some coffee. To what Gabriel and Anna almost shouted “No!”.  
  
“We still need the coffee maker to work, you know. And I don’t say you treat it badly but you seem to have some difficulties to get your hands around it.” Gabriel explained with a protective gesture towards the machine. Sam heard him call it Karl and promised to it Sam would not harm it, he would protect it from him. Sam rolled his eyes in despair.  
  
The presentations went well and they ended to eat at the diner without having ordered anything because Lucifer cooked for them without asking when he saw they were talking pleasantly. Sam escaped to the kitchen, taking the empty plates with him.  
  
“Is everything going well?” Lucifer asked him.  
“You’re a perfect boyfriend. Thanks for the meal.”  
“You were so nervous. I’m glad to see you laugh with them. Take this pie with you. Anna told me it’s Dean’s favourite.”  
“I’m lucky to have you. You’re so sweet.”  
“Don’t tell the others.” Lucifer said.  
  
Sam stole a kiss and went back to the table. He was barely seated when a tiny brunette entered the diner with a paper in her hand raised over her head.  
  
“We have it.” She declared loudly.  
  
Anna jumped in the air, excited, and called for her brothers.  
  
“Luci, Gabriel, come here. Meg is here.”  
“So?” Lucifer asked as he hurried out of the kitchen.  
“It’s in two weeks!” Meg announced.  
“What about us? Can we be part of it too?” Gabriel questioned.  
“It was not easy but YES you’re in, baby!”  
“Yeah!” Gabriel and Lucifer shouted as one man.  
“What’s happening?” Sam asked, curious, from the booth.  
“The roller derby competition is on for this year.” Meg answered.  
“Really?” Kate asked for confirmation, excited.  
“You’re unofficial though. Only the girls get their licence back in order for this year, but we won the right to have an exhibition for that night. So you’ll have only one bout but it’s enough as you’re only two teams.”  
“And it’s enough to make them bite the dust.” Lucifer and Gabriel high fived.  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked again, clueless.  
“We could ask him now, what do you think?” Gabriel said to Lucifer who nodded and went to sit next to Sam, bringing a stool from the counter on his way.  
“Do you know what roller derby is?”  
“That’s the thing where chicks fight on roller skates?” Dean answered.  
“Yeah, it’s a way to put it.” Gabriel said with a confused pout. Anna hit Dean playfully on the arm.  
“We’re not chicks.” She claimed.  
“You’re part of a team?” Dean asked like an intime fantasie already started to play on his mind.  
“More than that. Show some respect to our team captain, hairless ape.” Meg scolded him.  
  
Dean’s mouth fell opened. Anna beamed with pride.  
  
“And to be more precise, it’s not girls fighting. It’s two teams roller skating around a track where the jammer score points by lapping the members of the other team.” She lectured him.  
“It’s a very popular sport around here. And I’ll add that it’s not just a chicks thing. There are male teams too.”  
“Right, you show the mass just one movie and it becomes a popular sport for pseudo badass girls.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“How many male teams are they?” John asked.  
“Here? Like two.” Gabriel admitted.  
“The assholes of the nearest town where we’ve been the other night at the roller skate dancing, and us.”  
“Us? Like, you’re part of it?” Sam asked.  
  
Lucifer confirmed with a nod of his head, Gabriel mimicked him.  
  
“I’m the male team captain.”  
“It runs in the family. Most of us are or were part of the team.” Anna added.  
“Or will be, because I swear Hael is fast already.” Gabriel said.  
“She is only fourteen.”  
“I started early too.” Meg said.  
“Me too, I was part of the team when I was what? Fifteen or sixteen.” Kate declared under the Winchesters surprised gazes. It was like they had set foot on a foreign planet.  
“Anyway. The team had to disband last year because it ended rather badly and we weren’t sure we could organize a competition this year.”  
“It ended bad?” John asked.  
“It degenerated into a general fight.”  
“It was really fun though.” Gabriel assured.  
“But we negotiated, and the girls can be part of the official competition again and the boys are allowed one exhibition match. So I come to what matters: Sam we want you on our team.”  
“No.” Dean answered immediately without a hesitation.  
  
His protective big brother side went on faster than the speed of light. Sam bitch faced him and sighed.  
  
“Dean, how many times did we talk about it? You don’t choose what I do or don’t for me.  
“But Sammy, it’s already a violent sport when it’s girls who compete. Think about what must it look like when it’s men.”  
“Oh, it’s messy.” Lucifer assured.  
“Violent.” Gabriel added.  
“Really dangerous.” Anna said.  
“And a lot of fun.” Meg ended.  
“But you’re fast and agile. More than Gabe.”  
“And I really want to be part of the pack now. I put on some weight for it because I want to be part of it.” Gabriel argued.  
“You’ll be perfect as our new jammer. Plus, the other team doesn’t know you. They don’t know your style. It will destabilize them.”  
“I don’t know.” Sam answered hesitant. He looked at his father for advice.  
“It looks pretty risky to me.” John said.  
“Not at all. Girls do it.” Meg rolled her eyes.  
“You only sign for minor injuries. Last year went totally out of control but the other years before that, it was completely normal. If you put aside the typical ankle twist or broken teeth, we only had one arm broken on the team.” Gabriel waved like it was nothing but the routine. What it surely was in fact.  
“That’s why I ask you in front of your father. I don’t want him to think I bit you when you’ll come back home covered of hematomas.” Lucifer admitted side gazing at John.  
“Come on Sam. You’d be a perfect jammer to take my place. I’ll teach you all I know. And it’s only one bout.”  
“Yeah, be part of the fun.” Anna argued.  
  
Sam was tempted to accept but he was not sure about the possible harmful part, even if the fact they all wanted him part of the team was grooming his ego the right way. He watched his father’s face to search what he was thinking of all of it. John shrugged to express “you do what you want, son”, smiled like all of this amused him and sipped on his drink.  
  
“We’ll protect you, I promise.” Lucifer said.  
“Come one, captain. Pay of your body to gain us a new team member.” Gabriel encouraged him.  
  
Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s neck, kissed him tenderly on the lips in front of everyone and locked their eyes together. That way Sam forgot the rest of the world ever existed beyond the two of them.  
  
“Pretty please.” Lucifer said with a large smile, tangling his fingers on the lockes of Sam’s neck.  
“Yes.” Sam heard himself agreed.  
  
It was very hard to say no to Lucifer when he wanted something.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he agreed to be part of the team, Sam found out how important roller derby was for the town. They had only two weeks to train and it promised to be the event of the summer. Sam couldn’t cross the street without someone coming to speak to him about the bout anymore. To his own surprise, he realized he could address practically all of the town people by their names. He had learned them all without knowing with his job at the diner and now everybody knew him too. He was well integrated in the town and now that he was part of the roller derby male team, he had been catapulted to one of the most popular people too. The more the day of the bout drew near, the more feverish the mood of the entire town became. It was like electricity flying in the air. Sam was nervous and excited all the same.  
  
He trained with the team everyday before he went to work. The girl team joined them to train together. Sam skated all day, he barely put off his roller skates anymore but to go to sleep. He lived roller derby, talked roller derby, ate roller derby, dreamt roller derby.  
  
Lucifer brought him to Ash’s shop and bought his equipment for him despite Sam’s protests. Lucifer ordered he had to have the best protective equipment, and the expensive products were beyond Sam’s wage. The first time Sam put on the complete knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards, helmet and mouthguard he felt a little stupid but Lucifer assured him he looked good and the predatory glare he sent him managed to persuade him it was not a joke. Lucifer gropped his ass and held him tight against him. Things could have skid easily if Ash hadn’t waved Lucifer away telling they had to pay first and go elsewhere to fuck, he didn’t have this service available in his back room.  
  
The male team was restrained. They were only seven men for the minimum five members since the team was disbanded last year and was able to be reformed only two weeks before the exhibition. Gabriel would be the pivot, what meant he would take Sam’s place as the jammer if needed but he would be part of the blockers. Lucifer, Raphael, Virgil (another Milton), Zeck (always the Milton family) and Ephraim Rit (just a cousin of the third degree by his mother’s side and maybe by his father’s side too, but Lucifer would have to check to confirm that) were the blockers.  
  
The female team was far bigger. Anna had eleven team members under her orders and revealed a part of her Sam didn’t expect. He liked to see her transformed in “Dirty Billie” when she was in her captain’s role and then see her turn back into the kind hearted and soft Anna when the training was over. She didn’t want Dean to see her at the training so she could only focus on it and not pay attention to other things. As she told Sam, there was no more time to fool around before the bout. So Sam was certain, his brother didn’t know this bossy and tough side of her and he wanted so bad to be there when Dean would see her punch her way on the track for the first time. This was motivating enough to support the way she managed to push him off the track and make him fall like a newcomer. Gabriel may have had to comfort him after the first training session, obviously lying about the fact that she bullied him at home when they were kids even if she was younger than him and he gave Sam permission to punch her, it was part of the game. Sam didn’t punch her though, he just finally lost patience and shoved her out of his way a little more abruptly than necessary. He immediately regretted his behaviour when he saw her fall, but the moment she found herself on her four on the ground she yelled a very loud curse word and clapped at him. Lucifer was happy to see he finally got how to play. He feared that Sam would not be aggressive enough.  
  
After that, Sam understood he had to play it the hard way and after Gabriel advised him to run from the other jammer like his life depended on it so he would stay in head, Sam put his apprehensions to the side and started to enjoy roller derby. The training was hard. If Sam never fell a lot before, it was a whole new business here. For once, he was allowed to not be careful with the others and to act like he didn’t have to fear to harm them because of his big frame and the strength that went with it. The other team members, girls included when they played against each other during the training, were not tender either. It was relieving to take speed and push his way through the pack of blockers. The same way, there was something weirdly satisfying to see hematomas bloom on his skin after a big tumble. Lucifer, Gabriel, Anna and him took the habit to show the more impressive ones to the others when there was nobody else at the diner. They appreciated and commented the marks on their bodies like war injuries. Lucifer won the unofficial contest after Virgil blocked him rather brutally and he crashed hard on the side of the track. For a moment, all the air was pushed out of his lungs and they thought he would throw up. Virgil was so sorry, he didn’t know what to do with himself until Lucifer got back up on his roller skates, ready for another round.  
  
One night after the diner’s closure, Lucifer was in a wicked mood and proposed to go taunt the opposite team on their ground. That meant in fact, going to the next town and annoy the opposite team by calling them names and honking at them from the car while passing nearby the skate dancing where they were not allowed anymore until the bouts had taken place there. The opposite team retaliated by doing the same in plain daylight in front of the Milton’s fifties diner at the hour of the midday rush. Sam measured the keen interest it had when Lucifer ran out of the kitchen to meet them outside, promptly followed by Gabriel, Anna and some patrons of the diner, to scream profanities at them too. It didn’t escalate more than that. But Sam definitely got why it ended badly last year. The two teams and the people who wanted to come to see the show, were all very tensed and excited.  
  
The day the official poster announcing the bouts was printed, Sam felt pride when he saw his name on it. His participation was surely what made the other team go mad because he was totally unknown from them apart for the facts that he worked at the diner and was Lucifer’s boyfriend. Flyers with Anna’s and another girl’s faces were given out all over town and in the towns around. Dean asked her to sign one for him, what she did like she was used to do it. Dean’s jaw dropped when he read “Dirty Billie” and he asked Sam what his name would be. Sam didn’t know what to choose for his stage name. It was a rather hard decision.  
  
Lucifer gave them what would be their jersey for the bout four days before it. It was uniform shirts from the diner, customized with their name in big letters in the back. As they weren’t part of the official league, Lucifer just put random numbers on them. Sam was the number one, of course. Gabriel was minus ten, it made him laugh. Zeck was two because he had a twin brother who wasn’t part of the team. Virgil was nine, it was his day of birth. Ephraim was thirty three, the number of dollars he always keep saying was on his bank account. Raphael was five because it was his lucky number. And of course, Lucifer was six hundred and sixty six.  
  
“Here, guess who is our sponsor.” Lucifer joked when he gave the shirts to them.  
“Does Michael know?” Raphael asked.  
“Of course he knows. Who do you think I am? I asked him first.” Lucifer shrugged.  
“You sure?”  
“With the time difference, I may have asked him in the middle of the night. He sounded a little sleepy. But hey, he said yes anyway.”  
“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Gabriel affirmed more than he asked.  
  
Lucifer’s grin was enough to answer.  
  
“I’m gonna add glowing spikes.” Virgil decided.  
“What?” Sam was confused.  
“Yeah, on the sleeves along the sewing.”  
“You have to personalize your jersey. It must look like you.”  
“You can put on whatever you want for the pants. But please stay decent. I’m looking at you Gabriel.” Lucifer said, pointing a finger at his brother.  
“Not that awful galaxy legging you had last year.” Ephraim emphasized making Sam laugh with the mental image.  
“I burnt it.” Zeck declared.  
  
That act was rewarded by an offended “It was you!” coming from Gabriel and a lot of applause from the other team members.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a matter of minutes before their bout began, and Sam felt sick. He could hear the million voices of the people crowded outside the changing room, massed around the skating rink. He could feel them. The only distraction that worked was to concentrate really hard on the gold glitters of Gabriel’s shorts to try to hypnotize himself. It was the only thing that helped him stay calm. He was focused on the light it sent on the walls.  
  
Before the other team members were even changed in their game clothes, Lucifer went out to speak with the other team captain and the referees. He was gone for so long now that they should have started the exhibition, but Lucifer was still not back.  
  
“You good, Samshine?” Gabriel asked.  
“You’re turning green.” Raphael commented.  
“Has one of you ever thrown up on the track?”  
“Yeah.” Ephraim laughed.  
  
Several of them were pouting in agreement when Lucifer finally came back. He had cut the sleeves of his shirt to show his arm muscles, he wore a dark red hockey short that didn’t match the red of his striped shirt and Raphael painted him two lines of black coal with his fingers under the eyes.  
  
“Alright guys. We’re not allowed a full bout because they fear it will turn nasty. There are really many people who came tonight. We have barely half a period before they end our turn and the girls start. That means they give us only five jams.”  
  
Sam made a quick calculation. It would last approximately fifteen minutes, not more. That was not much, but in the state of nervousness he was tonight, his brain screamed it was enough. The other team members complained though.  
  
“It’s this or nothing so shut up.” Lucifer ordered the silence. “Now come here because I won’t say it twice. I want them whipping on the floor, you hear me? I want all of them smitten. I want us to show their sorry asses we only need two seconds to kick them out. It will be my last year as captain, annihilate them for me, will you?”  
“Yes, captain!” They shouted as one man.  
“Release the Beast. Have fun, avoid penalties as much as you can, and beat the shit out of them. Give me black eyes, pain and sweat. Make the show. Fight like Hell.”  
  
They shouted and got out of the changing room in a line to pass through the crowd and enter the skating rink. Lucifer had a last word for everyone of them, though Sam didn’t get all of what he said.  
  
“Mouthguard is not negotiable, Raphael.”  
“But I don’t like it, Luci.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Breathe Sam, you’re going to be more than great.”  
“Yes, captain.”  
  
Sam started to roll outside but was held back and rushed to the changing room again. Lucifer closed the door and pinned him against the wall with a violent kiss on the lips he ended by grabbing Sam’s chin tight in his hand.  
  
“Holy shit Sam, warn a man.”  
  
Then he opened the door again and left before Sam could put himself back together. He grinned to himself when his brain cleared enough to understand Lucifer liked the way he had customised his diner uniform. Sam had put on the shirt, well ironed, and even added the red tie. The only alteration he made was to cross the name Winchester on the back and put “Milton” under it with a black marker.  
  
When he went out of the changing room, Sam felt like transported into another world. He was a rock star among the commoners. People shouted his name, there were flashes and the electricity filled the air. It was crazy. He spotted Dean and his father at the first rank just behind the track. Kate was here too, as was the whole town as it seemed. They shouted encouragements at him.  
  
A ring girl in a pink microskirt and a bra made a round around the track to announce the start of the exhibition. The speaker said something Sam couldn’t understand and then he started to present their team announcing the players of “Second Service” one by one. As the captain, Lucifer was the first to be presented to the crowd. Skating around the track, he did the sign of the Beast with his two hands and stuck his tongue out. The crowd exploded in shouts and booed all alike in a mess of screams. That was what Lucifer meant when he told them to make the show. Sam hadn’t thought of a pose before this moment. He watched Gabriel make a salute to the public when the speaker announced “the Trickster” and Raphael going backward when he announced “Heal You Later”. No time to think, Sam settled for a dorky dance around the track when the speaker announced him last as “the new Milton, Moose.” No doubt, Gabriel was behind this nickname Sam never heard of before. It was surely due to the exhilaration of the moment, but he liked it.  
  
The speaker announced the other team and they quickly got in place, ready to start. The two packs of blockers came first, then came Sam with the jammer of the opposite team. They glared at each other. Sam was taller and heavier than him. He would be less agile but he would be able to easily push him aside. The jam timer whistled, the pack kicked off and Sam pushed on his roller skates and wrestled his way against the other team’s jammer. He easily caught up with the pack and searched for an opening. He tried to take on the outer hand of the track but was blocked. He tried to negotiate the turn but was pushed and barely managed not to to fall thanks to his weight. Then it began. A first blocker fell to the ground and stretched a leg along the track. Zeck couldn’t avoid him in time and tumbled impressively. The other jammer marked a point outstipping Zeck on the ground and then Raphael by the hole the fall made appear. Sam aimed for a space between two blockers. They raised their arms at the last second and Sam had to duck but passed squat between the two of them. He was pushed and shoved aside but held good as he navigated through the pack. He made some tries to outstrip more blockers but he was completely blocked by two of them who slowed him. Lucifer appeared to his right side and at his signal, Sam turned behind his back as Lucifer made a hard turn toward the inner part of the track and took the blockers with him in the move. Sam continued to rush and raced with the other jammer, leaving the pack behind them. It quickly appeared in front of them again as the two jammers completed their round around the track quicker than the blockers. To the signal of the other team’s captain, all players in blue stopped abruptly. Gabriel and Virgil were put to the ground, Lucifer and Zeck were too far ahead to help Sam who found himself in front of a wall of blockers. Sam rushed in the middle, his arms in front of his face for protection and waited for the fall. Lucifer put him back on his feet after the jam timer whistled the end of the first first jam.  
  
“You’re alright Sam?”  
“I’m gonna eat him!”  
“Ok guys, he is good.”  
  
The crowd cheered louder than ever.  
  
The second jam saw Zeck punch a guy twice his height and salute as he was put on the bench under the crowd’s screams. They appreciated the dirty move. Second Service played it dirty and managed to block the opposite team’s jammer pretty good. Ephraim whipped Sam forward so hard, he passed three blockers without an effort and attacked a round of advance on the other team’s jammer. When Sam arrived at his level, he avoided a nasty punch and wrestled against him until he managed to shove him aside. Ephraim was on his path, he stopped completely and the jammer literally flew before he crashed onto the track and laid there, face down.  
  
He passed the star to the pivot of their team and when the jam timer whistled the start of the third jam, Sam knew he had to run for his life. The new jammer pushed him so hard, Sam landed on the outer trail along the track. By the time he regained his breath, the pack was nearly on him again. He had to rush to catch up his lag. Lucifer and Raphael waited up to slow the pack the best they could, as Gabriel and Virgil blocked the jammer fairly well. By the time Sam caught up, Gabriel was on the floor and the jammer was ahead of the pack. Lucifer and the other captain were wrestling with fists. They didn’t pay attention to Sam who focused on the other blockers and managed to pass in front of them. The whistle flipped his ear.  
  
The fourth jam was very unnerving as Sam never had a chance to outstrip the pack. The referees had to stop the jam due to the confusion inside the pack. Everyone gained their fair share of punches. The pack turned too violent and tight, the referees couldn’t see anything at all of what was happening inside of it and they called the jam off.  
  
It was the last jam. Sam didn’t listen to the sound of the crowd anymore. He couldn’t bring himself to see his father or Dean. They were losing from just a few points and they had only one jam left to win. Lucifer made a discreet sign. Sam caught it and nodded. When the jam timer whistled the start, the pack started, followed quickly by the jammer of the opposite team but all the players in red slowed and let them make a round for nothing, confused of what was happening. It was a risky move as the jammer of the opposite team scored four points from the start but if it went well, Sam would score more. Sam took the head of his blockers and started to rush when the other team completed the turn. They now had the time for Sam to take the most speed he could on a clear track to clean before his passage. The fight in the pack became borderline dangerous, the crowd was crazy. Sam got a glimpse of Dean’s worried look before he saw what waited for him. He hurried again and went into the heap full speed, head first. He avoided a first blocker, overtook the jammer on his left, Gabriel extricated a blocker just in front of him, Sam jumped over Virgil, who took another blocker on his fall. There were still a blocker ahead, who must have felt lonely all of a sudden. Sam patted on his shoulder lightly and passed him and his surprised look under the crowd’s laughter. Sam rushed for a second tour but the pack had already reformed and he was blocked in the middle of it when he saw Lucifer fall heavily and slid to the middle of the track. Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the violence of the impact but Lucifer went back on his feet before the referees arrived at his level. Sam heard him growl and saw him start to run back. He hit the pack full force on the opposite direction of it and cleared it by literally cutting it in two. Lucifer grabbed the last blocker of the opposite team in the pack and used him to turn in the right sense as he sent him to fall on his ass. Sam raced through the clear line at the same time as the other jammer. They didn’t try to block the other, they went in a straight line the fastest they could. A moment they were side by side, and the other Sam was alone. Gabriel had jumped onto the other jammer and landed him flat on the track. Sam continued right ahead and the jam timer whistled again, putting an end to his first real roller derby competition.  
  
Sam finished his round and found his pack again screaming like mad. The score showed twenty five to twenty two. Sam never felt so alive before. The crowd was shouting and clapping. Lucifer lifted him in the air and the pack held him for a complete round around the track. They celebrated for a delicious five minutes, shouting at the top of their lungs before the speaker drew the attention back to himself and called the two captains. Lucifer and the other guy came face to face. Lucifer fisted his hands and patted gently on the fists of the other captain. They made a last round of honor arm on arm as the speaker announced the end of a time with the departure of the two captains. The crowd went mad and Lucifer came back to his pack who celebrated him as they went back to the changing room.  
  
Back in it, the tension dropped. Sam was still over excited and ecstatic but also exhausted.  
  
“I didn’t know Trasley was quitting too.”  
“He’s gonna be father in six months. His girlfriend left him no choice, he told me when we made our last round around the track.” Lucifer told them.  
“So, you’re really retiring now?” Gabriel asked like he couldn’t believe it.  
“Yeah, I do. And it’s time for me to give your sorry asses to a new boss, guys.” Lucifer declared earning himself the most complete silence.  
  
Lucifer smiled brightly and winked to Raphael when he gave him his helmet as a symbol of signing over. Raphael took it gladly and they all cheered for him as he put it on his head like a crown.  
  
Not long after that, they all rushed to the rink to see the girls bout.


	10. Chapter 10

After the evening ended, they went to the fifties diner to celebrate. Just the two teams, some girlfriends and boyfriends, one or two cool tourists, “that chick I can totally score tonight” and a few friends. Sam lost count after more than forty. Something they will  probably forget to tell Michael again. Of course, everybody wanted to drink with Sam, but tired as he was, Sam settled for a drink of coke and lied about it being half whiskey on Lucifer’s advice. Even Gabriel bought it. At one point, Dean had to put Anna to bed. She didn’t know the trick, obviously. After that, people slowly followed and it was very late when Sam closed the doors. The light clicked off and the diner drowned in shade, making it appear dark yellow with the dim light coming from outside.  
  
“If you can wait for me ten more minutes, I’ll drive you back home, Sam. I just have to make sure everything is closed before we can go.” Lucifer yawned.  
  
Sam went to the coffee maker, put some coffee in it, slammed it into the machine after he hit the counter twice to make it perfectly fit in the handle, put it the right way on and hit the button. The coffee maker gurgled loudly and vibrated awfully again. Sam tried to rearrange the handle without unpinning it and it coughed. Then the high pitched noise went smooth and the coffee flowed like it should. Sam looked at it with big eyes. It worked for him the right way for the first time.  
  
“Please Sam, no. I want to go home, I don’t wanna clean the coffee maker now.” Lucifer whined, tired. But when Sam turned around with his first perfectly well made cup of coffee, Lucifer soften  
  
“Look, I made it myself."  
“You’re too cute for your own good. It’s for me? Well, thank you Sam.” Lucifer cooed like he would have for his smallest brother when he gave him drawings. Sam didn’t take umbrage of it. He knew it was sincere, and looked at Lucifer sip on it proudly.  
“Is it good?” Sam asked hopeful.  
“Yes, it is. You finally managed to learn how it works.” Lucifer said as a compliment Sam took with a large smile.  
  
They sat in a booth in the dark.  
  
“I don’t want this night to end. It was too good.” Sam whispered. He put his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and this one kissed his hair.  
“You were amazing.”  
“I like it. It’s fun.”  
“Yeah, it is.” Lucifer said with a warm voice.  
  
Sam lifted his head to meet Lucifer’s eyes and their lips touched. The kiss turned passionate. The excitement of the evening, the euphory, rushed back to Sam. They weren’t tired anymore. Lucifer’s arms cradled him. Sam laid back on the booth, Lucifer followed on top of him. He nipped on his neck, earning the most beautiful noises from Sam who slid his hands under Lucifer’s shirt. They pressed together. Lucifer rolled his hips, Sam gasped. His voice was like a plea when Sam called Lucifer’s name, barely holding back to beg for more.  
  
“Not here. Anybody could see us.”  
“Where?” Sam whimpered.  
“The staff locker room.”  
  
By the time Lucifer brought Sam back to the Shurley’s Pension, the sun was rising in shades of red and orange.


	11. Chapter 11

A little before that, Lucifer had come to Chuck’s pension to see Sam and chill around on their free day. Anna came out of Dean’s room with one of his metallica t-shirt over her bikini, giggling and Lucifer froze when he saw Dean followed her out.

“You’re a dead man, Winchester.”

It took a lot of convincing from Sam and Anna to make Lucifer relax, but it eventually worked and now they were all chilling around the swimming pool. Dean was cautious to not look at Anna too much below the eye level and to not touch her too much under her big brother’s watch though. Lucifer laid on a sunbath chair under the shade and Sam was talking with him from the pool and enjoying the view. He had put on some fifties music like in the diner. Sam grew to like it to the point of listening to it outside of his shift hours. He liked the swinging and the particular tune it had. Chuck had brought them some iced drinks. It was just perfect.

John joined them, fully clothed, and asked his sons for a serious talk. He had obviously no intention to join them in the water.

“Look boys, I have a thing to tell you. It makes more than five years that we are on the road and I know we planned some pretty cool stuff to see before we put an end to our road trip.”

There was the conversation Sam was nervous to have.

“I know we made some promises and stuff but here is the thing. I don’t wanna go now like we are supposed to.” John continued to say.

That was unexpected. Sam searched Dean’s thought within his eyes. His big brother was focused on their dad and listening hard.

“I know it may sound weird but Kate and I are working pretty good together for now. I don’t say it’s a forever thing. It’s too early for that. But I like my life here and I saw you are well integrated in the town obviously.” John skipped a look to Anna and Lucifer listening quietly next to them, now seated on the same chair.  
“So, anyway. I keep telling myself maybe it’s time to try to stick somewhere. And there is something like good vibes here. What do you think?”

Sam and Dean nodded in agreement, still waiting for John to end the difficult speech.

“So… There. I know we haven’t done all we planned to do and visit before the end of our trip but I thought maybe we could stick around here a little longer. Like…”  
“Like…” Dean repeated.  
“Like until we don’t want anymore. I mean without a definite date?” John tried to ask for their permission.  
“You mean move in here for good?” Dean made clearer.  
“Yeah.” John confirmed.

Dean whistled for all answer. Sam turned to Lucifer and asked silently for his thoughts. Lucifer made a little gesture of his chin to encourage him. It wasn’t at all how Sam thought it would go but this was better than in his best dreams.

“Listen, dad. I have a thing to tell you. In fact, I made some plans on my own that I thought would bring troubles but with what you just said, I think it just fits for the best.”

John and Dean looked at him with no clue. Sam breathed hard, gathered his courage and told them.

“I intended to put an end to our tour anyway. I applied for the local University and I’ve been accepted. I spoke to the new manager of the diner and we set a new schedule for me, starting when my classes will start. We also negotiated for me to move in the little studio above the diner. Gabriel promised me a small rent and said I could move in whenever I wanted. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here.”

Dean gasped in shock. John said nothing. He just kept looking at Sam. Slowly, a smile spread on his face. So that’s how his younger son spread his wings to fly on his own. John couldn’t help but to feel proud.

“You’re gonna live alone?”  
“Yes and no, not really. Lucifer will stay with me when he’s not in Columbia.”  
“You ditch us to move in with your boyfriend?” Dean choked.  
“And study at the University.” John added proudly.

Sam and his dad had some rough paths in the past but at this exact moment, Sam felt they were on the same page. All was so much smoother since they arrived here.

They talked some more but the essential was said. None of them wanted to go back on the road. John was ready to try to love again after so many years. Dean had found someone wild and soft enough to match him and Sam had made plans for the future already. In reality, the decision was made before they even talked about the matter. The Winchesters were settling somewhere along the road sixty six.

Sam went to sit between Lucifer’s legs and received a kiss on the head.

“You make everything so easy.” Lucifer said.  
“Everything is easier than your possessed coffee maker” Sam said and nuzzled himself closer to Lucifer, who couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. It was an awesome experience to share it with you.
> 
> And thank you again to my two wonderful beta readers @spnyoucantkeepmedown and @i-bleed-salt.


End file.
